official_pokelandfandomcom-20200214-history
Lawrence County, Alabama
Lawrence County is a county in Alabama. The population of the county is 34,339. Major roads US Route 72 Alternate Alabama State Route 20 Alabama State Route 24 Alabama State Route 33 Alabama State Route 36 Alabama State Route 101 Alabama State Route 157 Alabama State Route 184 Geography Adjacent counties Morgan County (east) Lauderdale County (north) Limestone County (northeast) Colbert County (northwest) Winston County (south) Franklin County (west) Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the county is: 76.70% White (26,338) 13.17% Black or African American (4,522) 10.13% Other (3,479) 16.9% (5,803) of Lawrence County residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Lawrence County has average rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The county reported 14 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 0.95 murders a year. Pokemon Communities Cities Moulton - 3,471 Towns Courtland - 609 Hillsboro - 552 North Courtland - 632 Town Creek - 1,100 CDPs Hatton - 261 Unincorporated communities Caddo Landersville Loosier Mount Hope Muck City Oakville Pittsburg Speake Wheeler Wheeler Dam Village Wolf Springs Wren Youngtown Climate Fun facts * Hillsboro began in the late 1830s as a small community known as "Gilmersville," which was located east of the current town. The name was inspired by a family of early settlers. When the railroad was constructed through the area in the 1860s, the town shifted to its current location along the tracks. The town developed throughout the latter half of the 19th century as an important refueling stop for trains and a local shipping center. The town's name was eventually changed to "Hillsborough," and the current spelling was adopted in 1891. * Numerous Cherokee and mixed-race European-Cherokee descendants, sometimes called "Black Dutch", have stayed in the Lawrence County area. According to the census, the county has the highest number of self-identified Native Americans in the state. The state-recognized Echota Cherokee Tribe of Alabama has 4,000 enrolled members. The Cherokee Nation opposes federal recognition of this tribe. * In 1944 and 1945, during World War II, Courtland was home to the Courtland Army Airfield (Courtland AAF). It was dismantled following the war and given to the city of Courtland to use as an airport. Today, it is Courtland Airport. * One of the South's earliest railroads, the Tuscumbia, Courtland and Decatur Railroad, was organized at Courtland in 1831, and chartered the following year. The railroad's organizers utilized the 50-mile (80 km) railroad to bypass the dangerous shoals along the Tennessee River to the north. The railroad was absorbed by the Memphis and Charleston Railroad in the 1850s, and later became part of the Southern Railway. * Lawrence County is home to part of the William B. Bankhead National Forest, Oakville Indian Mounds, and Jesse Owens Memorial Park. The Black Warrior Path, which starts in Cullman County, runs through this county and passes the Oakville Indian Mounds. It was used by Native Americans for hundreds of years, and was later used by pioneer settlers. * For thousands of years, this area was inhabited by differing cultures of indigenous peoples. People of the Copena culture in the Middle Woodland period (1-500 CE) built complex earthworks as part of their religious and political system. Their burial mound and ceremonial platform mound, the largest in the state, are preserved at Oakville Indian Mounds Park and Museum. The museum includes exhibits on the Cherokee, an Iroquoian-speaking people who inhabited the area at the time of European encounter. Category:Alabama Counties